The present invention relates to an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) mask and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to an EUV mask capable of preventing a shadow effect and a method of manufacturing the same.
As the size of a semiconductor device is reduced more and more, various technologies are developed to manufacture the semiconductor device. Among the various technologies the largest change has occurred in an exposure technology. In particular, a conventional immersion technology reaches a limit in semiconductor devices below 40 nm, and thus an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithographic process is being developed.
An EUV exposure process uses a light source having a very narrow wavelength of 13.5 nm, different from the conventional exposure technology. Accordingly, the EUV exposure process is regarded as an essential technology in developing the semiconductor device below 40 nm. Since the EUV exposure process uses a light source having a very narrow wavelength of 13.5 nm as compared with the prior art, a reflection mask is used instead of a transmission mask.